666: Apocalypse
by tuesdayx
Summary: Damien and his demon sidekick go to seek Freddy Krueger's help in spreading the word of the Antichrist. New and Improved version! Any ideas how to help make it better or what to do next, please message me.
1. Meet Damien and Despair

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with ANOES or The Omen.

This story takes place after The Omen 2 and after Freddy vs. Jason.

"_From the Eternal sea He rises._

_Creating armies on either shore._

_Turning man against his brother._

_Until man exists no more."_ -The Omen

Chapter 1: Meet Damien and Despair

"Do really think he will want to help you?" Despair asked Damien as they road in the back of a taxi.

"No, but he does't really have a choice now does he?" he replied

"No he doesn't," she agreed, "But still, wouldn't it be easier to get some of your followers to help? I'm sure they'd love to."

"Yes, but he is more qualified for the job," and with that Damien turned his head to look out the window.

Despair shook her head, there was no arguing with him once he made up his mind. So she turned her had to look at the driver and asked "How much longer till Springwood?"

" 'Bout 20 more minutes," the driver replied nervously. The driver didn't understand why he was so nervous, it was just a couple of kids going to Springwood, nothing to be afraid of right? But oh how wrong he was.

Unknown to him, Damien and Despair were people you should defiantly be afraid of. Damien was the Antichrist, the devil's son, and Despair was a demon sent to help him.

Even though these things were true if you tolled the driver he probably wouldn't believe you. They looked normal enough. Damien was a 15-year-old boy. He was wearing a gray shirt, jeans, and Vans. He had dark brown hair and light blue eyes.

Though Damien looked normal Despair didn't. Despair was a 16-year old girl. She had on a black shirt on under a black jacket, she also wore a pair of jeans and Vans. She had jet black hair that had a reddish tint to it and pale blue eyes. She also had her eyebrow and lip priced besides her ears.

The reason they were going to Springwood was to ask (or force) Freddy Krueger to help them and there mission to reveal to the world that the time of the Satan was at hand and the apocalypse had begun.

Okay well that's the end of the first chapter. Sorry if it was short. Please read and review.


	2. We won't let him kill you, I promise

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything from ANOES or The Omen, if I did I would be buying Canada right now. Cause Canada rules like that!

A/N: I know Lori is probably OOC, but I hate that bitch, so yeah, she's slightly more stupid than in the movie.

Chapter 2: We Won't Let Him Kill You, I Promise

Damien and Despair soon arrived in front of 1428 Elm st. While Despair paid the driver Damien observed the house. Looking at he realized that people still lived here. He thought people would be smart enough to realize that people who live in this house end up dying, but then again people aren't that smart. Even though people live here, he thought, they won't cause much of a problem, in fact they might even come in handy.

Despair came walking up to Damien with their suitcases.

"Now what do we do?"

"Just wait and you'll see," replied Damien and with that he walked up to the door and rang the bell.

Soon after Despair was shoving a tied up man in a closet while Damien tied up a girl that appeared to be his daughter.

"Get away from me!" she screamed while trying to kick Damien.

"Please stop screaming Lori or I will have to kill you."

"H-how do you know my name?" Lori stuttered with wide eyes, though she was still struggling.

"I know a lot of things," replied Damien, "and your name happens to be one of them."

"What do you want from me?" she sobbed, the amazement of the boy knowing her name over.

"We want you to take us to Freddy Krueger," Despair answered her as she walked into the room.

"Why do you need me?!"

"...let's just say it's not very likely he'll want to come into our dreams. And don't worry we won't let him kill you, I promise," said Damien sweetly, giving her a smile.

The brown haired boy's smile had taken away her fear, her mistrust, she felt was if she would follow him to the end of the earth if he only asked. But something inside of her was telling that this was wrong, that he should not be trusted.

"Really," she asked cautiously.

"Of course, and if you help us will let you and your father go, and you will never see us again," he said dazzling her with is beautiful smile. A glazed look came over the girl, and Damien knew she wouldn't be a problem now.

But to and her own insurance that the girl would listen to them Despair added; "But if you don't help us we will kill you both, slowly and painfully,"A wicked look in her eye that told Lori that she would love nothing more than to do just that.

Lori gave a scared look, the glaze over eyes was almost gone, but devil in disguise new exactly what to say.

"We swear no harm will come to you or you father as long as you listen to us, don't we Despair," he said nudging the demon in her ribs.

"Yeah of course we swear," said Despair resisting the powerful urge to roll her eyes.

And with the boy's power still over her, Lori unwittingly agreed to help.

"Okay," said Lori "Well first you have to fall asleep, he can only get you in your dreams."

"I can take care of that," said Despair. She then placed her hand on Lori's head and muttered a few words that no human could understand. Lori fell asleep instantly.

"Okay now your turn," she said to Damien. Damien then laid down on the floor next to Lori. Despair placed a hand on his head, repeated the words, and and then he to fell asleep. Despair then laid down next to Damien and quickly repeated the actions and words to herself.

When she opened her eyes she was in front of Lori's house except it looked different. It was run down and it had a red door. She looked around and saw Damien and Lori. Lori was already untied and they were standing on the side walk in front of the house.

"Wow, how'd you do that?" Lori asked in awe as Despair walked up to them.

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me," replied Despair with a cool smile.

"So now what do we do?" asked Damien.

"We have to go inside the house," said Lori, "He's probably in there waiting to kill us." she then took a breath and started walking towards the house, brave because she believed no harm could come to her the that boy here. Damien and Despair followed her.

When they reached the front door the opened it then walked inside. The inside of the wasn't like a normal house, in fact it looked like the inside of a factory.

"Were the hell are we?" asked Despair looking around at the old metal machinery tinged in red from the light coming from no where.

"Were in his boiler room, it's were he used to take his children to kill them," Lori tolled her.

Soon they heard the scraping of metal against metal coming from around the that was in front of them. Soon a man in a dirty red and green striped (Christmas) sweater and dark 50's style hat rounded the corner looking giving them an evil smirk at them.

"Finally forgot to take your hipnocile, huh bitch," said Freddy to Lori, "Oh look and you brought company." he laughed evilly. He started walking closer to them. When he was only a few feet away, what ever Damien had done to her had gone, hse was now scared out of her mind so Lori decided to run for it

"You're not going anywhere," Despair said as she grabbed Lori's arm as she tried to flee.

"Please let me go! You promised you wouldn't let him kill me!" Lori cried looking at Damien.

"Yeah, well guess what?" Damien said as Despair pushed Lori into Freddy.

"I lied"

------------------------------

Please review! Don't care if there flames, it let's me know at least some people are reading my story whether they like it or not.


	3. Who we are

Disclaimer: I do not own A Nightmare on Elm Street, but I wish I did cause if I owned ANOES I'd be rich and if I was rich I wouldn't have to go to school and if I didn't have to go to school I wouldn't have to do evil math homework.

Chapter 3: Who We Are

Freddy caught Lori in his arms and at last was able to kill her. He would have like to drag things out, make it even more painful, but he didn't want to keep his next victims waiting.

After Lori was dead he threw her to the ground, and looked at his new victims, expecting them to be already scared shitless. But to his surprise they didn't look even remotely scared, in fact they seemed quite board. The girl was examining her black coated finger nails, while the boy was watching Freddy and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Are you finished?" Damien asked with annoyed voice as if Freddy was wasting his time. Despair looked up at Freddy to also waiting to hear an answer.

It took Freddy a minute to come with an answer, he wasn't used to people talking to him like that. But before he could answer Damien interrupted him. "Never mind, the girl is dead so you are obviously done with killing her, now to move on to more important business--," but before he could continue it was Freddy's turn to interrupt.

"What gives you the right to talk to me like that, you little shit?" he raised his claw to slash Damien who was standing a little to close to him.

The all of a sudden Despair was in front of him. She gabbed is clawed arm as it came down to strike Damien.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" she spat.

"And what if I do, bitch?"

"You'll have all hell to pay, and I mean that literally." she replied with an evil grin that was usually across Freddy's face.

Freddy then jerked his hand out of hers and swiped at her, cutting 4 lines into her face. Blood began running down her face. Despair put her hand to touch the blood as Freddy laughed at her, thinking he had done some permanent damage. She looked at the blood on her hands.

"Is that all you've got?" a crazy grin was on her face that was now healed completely, as if nothing had happened. That's when Freddy realized that these kids weren't what they seemed to be.

"Who the hell are you?" growled Freddy.

"We're Damien and Despair," smiled Despair

Freddy rolled his eyes "I mean what the hell are you?"

"Well I'm a demon."

"And I? I am the Antichrist."

Freddy just gawked at the two, as a playful smirk crossed the boys features.

"Are you ready to listen to me now?"

-------

OMG cliffy! Actually it's a cliffhanger cause I can't think of anything else to say...if anyone has any ideas please feel free to message me, and don't worry if your idea is used I'll make sure to credit you.


End file.
